Reborn
by ForeverGoldenAngel
Summary: Darla's reaction on being brought back to life by Wolfram & Hart.


**Reborn**

**Author's Note: I got this idea this morning after watching a couple episodes of _Angel_. I'm sorry this is so short, this was meant to be a little drabble of her reaction of brought back by Wolfram & Hart. I hope you like it :) Please review.**

* * *

I open my eyes.

In front of me I see nothing but black and a small little window on top with steel bars on it. Smoke is still floating around outside of it and I can't make out what is outside. I feel the cold wall pressing against my back and the equally hard ground beneath my legs. I'm covered in sweat, naked, and shivering; not because I'm cold, but because I'm afraid. I sit curled up into a ball with my knees against my chest and I shake even harder. My heart - which hasn't beat in hundreds of years, is pounding frantically and I can feel the warm blood pumping through my veins.

_I'm alive. _

I don't know how, but I am. Angel killed me in my vampire life, I'm supposed to be dead (or _really _dead that is). But I'm not. I know I'm no longer a vampire because for one I'm breathing and vampires don't breathe, and second I have a pulse. I have a soul again too, I can feel it burning inside my chest. I'm just a human now, a regular human girl.

_But where am I? How am I back? Who brought me here and why?_

Outside the cage I can hear people talking but I'm not paying attention to what they are saying. The smoke has let up now and I can see outside the small window now. There is a gray wall facing my cage and I see two men one the right side of the window. One with his arm in a sling, next to an old guy and a lady peering in the window at me.

"We are all very pleased you're here," She says to me. "I know it's a bit confusing - but it's going to be better soon - a lot better, Darla."

I get Goosebumps all over my skin. _How does she know my name? More importantly who are these people? And why am I here? How did they bring me back and why would they?_

I give her a horrified look and scoot back even further into my corner and bury my face in my knees. My messy hair brushes past my shoulders and covers up my face as I hide from her gaze. I can feel her stare on my head even though I'm hiding my face from her. I feel tired from everything even though I haven't been alive again for long.

"Shh…Darla, don't be scared. We want to help you," The lady says. Still, I don't buy it.

_There's something very strange about these people._

I realize I'm whimpering now, like a puppy and I'm shaking so hard it rattles the cage.

_I can't believe this. I'm over 400 years old and I'm curled up in a corner acting like a little girl._

"W-wh-who a-are you?" I stammered. Teardrops start running down my cheeks. "W-what do you want?"

"Shh…don't be afraid. I'm Lilah," The lady. "There's no reason to be frightened, Darla. We won't hurt you."

_"We won't hurt you," _Her voice echoes in my mind. I still don't believe her.

"Darla, don't be afraid. I promise we will explain everything to you later."

_Explain what? What do they need me for?_

I slowly lift my head up from my knees. She is still staring at me from the window, her blue eyes piercing into mine. She turns away from the cage back to the two men. "We will need to get her fresh clothes and get her all cleaned up," Lilah says to them.

"Well yes, of course," The old man said. "Take good care of her and don't screw up this time."

"Trust me, I will be fine," Lilah replies.

"I hope so," The old man says nothing else before he leaves the room with the injured man.

"Don't worry Darla," Lilah says to me again. "Everything will be all right. This will make perfect sense soon." She flashes a small smile at me. "But first I need to get a few things, I will be back in here in few minutes. Will you be okay in here alone?"

I nod slowly.

"Great," She smiles again before turning around and leaving too.

Everything is quiet now. I can hear my heart still beating rapidly in my chest and my shallow breaths. I don't like this at all.

_What will happen now?_


End file.
